


Magnum Opus

by kay_obsessive



Category: The Unfinished Swan (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: Creating life was no difficulty for the Queen.





	Magnum Opus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resilur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resilur/gifts).



Creating life was no difficulty for the Queen. She had already filled their corner of the world with leaping frogs and swift-swimming fish, looming trees and creeping spiders – all fine pieces of work, despite their missing patterns and gaps in their outlines where she had dithered and fretted and finally let them go as they were.

Surely the child would be no different. Already he was solid and filled with color, greater than even her best. But she knew her own work and knew her husband’s. 

Her son was surely incomplete, but she wouldn’t release him unfinished like the others.


End file.
